Flat panel displays are known in the art. Such displays, often comprised of LCD, LED, or electroluminescent elements, provide a multiple pixel platform to allow the display of graphic and alphanumeric information. Flat panel displays are preferable in many applications where the display screen apparatus volume is a prime consideration. Such displays are quite costly, however, when compared to non-flat screen display technologies, particularly as the size of the screen increases.
The use of cold cathode field emission devices has been proposed for use in implementing a flat screen display. To date, however, the manufacturability of cold cathode field emission devices in a form suitable for use with a flat screen display has not supported this desired application. In particular, prior art cold cathode devices are either unsuitable for use in a flat screen display, or require the provision of difficult-to-manufacture cathode structures. A need therefore exists for a cold cathode field emission device that is both readily manufacturable and suitable for use in a flat screen display.